


Fuck or Die

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom John, Bottom Sam, Cursed Winchesters, Fuck Or Die, Fucked Up, M/M, Teen Sam, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Top John, Top Sam, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have a fuck or die situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Libby for the request!
> 
> Sam is 16 not underage for sex by South African standards! I dunno how it is everywhere else but here it's 16 years of age, so do not flame me!

John sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he climbed out of the impala and sat heavily on the hood of the classic black car. Dean and Sam were in the motel room arguing, although Dean was meant to be explaining everything to Sam.

The Winchester men had been cursed in their hunt that night. Not only did they have to have sex or die, they had to have sex with each other or die. Sam wasn’t taking it too well if the noise inside was any indication. The sixteen year old was still a virgin as far as John knew, he could tell that he’d have a huge fight on his hands.

The noises suddenly stopped and John held his breath until the door swung open and Dean beckoned him closer. John pushed himself upright and followed Dean into the rooms, locking the door behind him. Sam was sitting on one of the king size beds with his face in his hands. Dean sat beside his brother and pressed a comforting hand to his back.

“It’s okay Sammy, dad and I know what to do.” Dean reassured Sam, with a look to John for help.

John nodded and sat on Sam’s other side. “We need to decide who’s taking who. Dean?”

Dean looked at John quickly.

“I think it’s best if you take me while I take Sa-”

“No!” Sam said loudly, looking alarmed and nauseous. “You can’t do that with me! Let Dean take me!”

John sighed and gave Sam a look. “If Dean takes you, I’ll be taking him, and that means that you will have to take me. We all have to give and take for the curse to be removed.”

Dean stripped beside them while they talked and when he finished he started trying to undress Sam. Sam swiped at Dean's hands irritably, Dean persisted and got the other boy’s shirt off. John followed Dean’s lead and undressed while Dean continued to fight with Sam. When he finished undressing John saw that Sam was also nude, held down by Dean on the bed.

John joined his sons and tried to get Sam to relax with a firm hand on the boy’s back. Sam shuddered and pulled away from him, Dean and John sighed and left him at the top of the bed while they moved down together. Sam would relax and come to them.

Dean moved between John’s legs with a small bottle of lube. “You sure you want me to do this?”

John smiled at the boy. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you hesitate about mounting someone.”

Dean didn’t smile he glanced at Sam and murmured softly so that only John could hear. “I don’t think I can do this dad.”

John sighed and stroked his son’s arm comfortingly. “Yes you can, you have to, this is a one time gig Dean. After this we can go back to normal, we never have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Sorry….I’m being a freaking girl over here….”

John watched with a heavy heart as Dean beat himself up, he took the lube from his son and prepped himself while Dean tried to get hard. John was glad to see that Dean was ready and he helped his son press into his warm channel easily.

Dean groaned lowly and rested against John for a moment, not wanting to spill too soon. He looked over at Sam and saw the younger boy watching anxiously. Dean lifted a hand and gestured for Sam to come closer. Sam hesitated before doing as Dean wanted. Dean took the lube from John’s lax fingers and pulled Sam to straddle their father. John pulled Sam down to lie on his chest while Dean lubed his fingers and pressed them in.

Sam whimpered and squirmed on his brother's fingers. John soothed him and grunted as Dean began thrusting while prepping Sam. Dean was skilled enough to hit John’s prostate head on with every thrust and the older man panted and thrust back for a deeper penetration.

John groaned and clenched around Dean’s cock, enjoying the fullness and slick in-out motion. Dean gripped his hip with one hand and tried to keep his cool under the new sensation. Sam squirmed as Dean found his prostate, John smiled when he felt the length against his belly harden. He kissed Sam’s cheek and nudged Dean’s fingers out of the boy, He lubed his own cock and made Sam sit up.

Sam looked down and cringed, he shook his head. “I can’t do it.”

John squeezed the boy's hips. “Yes you can, take it easy Sammy, slow and steady.”

Dean’s hands joined John’s on Sam’s hips, and he kissed Sam’s shoulder before pressing his brother down onto John’s awaiting cock. Sam winced and hissed softly at the intrusion, keeping his hands pressed against John’s stomach. The older hunter held still until Sam was settled on his dick.

Dean still thrusting gently into his father while he waited for Sam to adjust. Sam took a shaky breath and looked at John, the older man took the hint and lifted Sam by his hips, he pulled the boy back down and grunted at the tight heat that held him.

It took only a few hard thrusts from Dean before the boy went over his edge, he emptied a sizeable load into his father which made John groan and thrust up into Sam harder than before. Sam gasped and dug his fingernails into John’s chest. Dean pulled out and looked at John over Sam’s shoulder, John pulled Dean around to straddle his chest in front of Sam.

Dean lay down on his father and let the man prep him while Sam continued to move up and down on his father.

“I knew you could do it….” John murmured into Dean’s ear with a kind kiss.

With Dean prepped John took Sam’s hips and began a brutal thrusting pace int the boy. Sam’s eyes rolled back and he moaned, the stimulation to his prostate too much. John bucked one last time as he came and filled his son. Sam whimpered at the sensation of cum dripping down his thighs, John murmured unintelligibly to calm him.

John tugged Sam forward and helped his youngest penetrate his oldest. Sam immediately tensed and hunched over Dean’s back, panting in awe of the new sensation. Dean huffed a laugh and put a hand back to rub Sam’s thigh.

“Easy Sammy, give it to me good before you blow.” Dean teased.

Sam blushed and glared at Dean, he started a careful pace that quickly went out of rhythm. Sam finished a lot sooner than Dean and John and he gave a soft sound of disappointment when it was over.

They all rolled off of each other, one boy on either side of John, and lay panting.

“We never have to do this or talk about it again do we?” Sam asked in a small voice.

“No Sam, we don’t….” John murmured.

The boy nodded and dozed off against his father’s side. John stroked Dean’s arm while his eldest traced circles on his father’s chest. Both too full of energy and thought to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
